vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
May 2011
VFK Astronomy Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 1st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 2nd, 2011. This week, May 2nd-8th, is International Astronomy Week this year, with Saturday, May 7th designated as International Astronomy Day. During this week, Stargazers everywhere are sharing their love of astronomy with their neighbors and friends. Nearly every astronomy club and group has a scheduled program of events such as astronomical displays, fun activities, educational public lectures, and night events to gaze at the heavens. On today's quest, let's take a closer look at the world of Astronomy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Star Gazing Panel Set! VFK Astronomy Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. BlueLightSpecial 1:16 2. MysteriousAngel 1:24 3. RUserious 1:25 4. StayGenuine 1:30 5. PrincessAhoy 1:37 6. Lil.Morgan 2:01 7. Aceboy_Alex 2:10 8. AyeShine 2:19 9. WaterSnowDream 2:21 10. Meggie 2:24 11. Bamboo 2:33 12. MissFroggy 2:39 13. BellaSwanCullen 2:49 14. Magnet 2:57 15. NoahBloo 3:04 16. Dreamingatmidnight 3:16 17. iNinjaPanda 3:37 18. Osmello 3:45 19. LionJonathan 3:51 20. PrinceLyon 3:51 21. Notre_Dame_Fan 3:55 22. starpower 4:12 23. MysteriousZ 4:25 24. Miraj 4:28 25. PinkCrayon 4:34 26. wildsplashstone 5:19 27. Swanky 5:21 28. MintDrop 5:33 29. PrincessBelle 5:58 30. PCJam 6:07 Marvelous Mother's Day Collection! What better way to show your Mother you care than with a startling array of buds and blossoms and a thoughtful card! This exquisite collection of Mother's Day flowers and cards will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday May 5th! Don't wait, let your Mother know how special she really is! VFK Mother's Day Mini-Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 8th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 9th, 2011. Mother's Day gives us the chance to thank our own mothers for their love, care and devotion and to recognize that every mother is fundamental to her family. Mothers nurture their family's minds and spirits. They encourage proper nutrition and good health. They help overcome obstacles and discouragement, and cheer success! They are responsible for maintaining an atmosphere which enables their families to thrive. On our quest today, we honor the ongoing contribution our Mothers make to our lives! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Mother's Day 2011 Pin! VFK Mother's Day Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 8th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 9th, 2011. The second Sunday in May is Mother's Day! On this special day, more consideration and attention are lavished on mothers than at any other time of the year! Appreciative children express their love and gratefulness through every way imaginable. Special favors, expressive cards, thoughtful gifts, and of course flowers are popular ways to express how important mothers are in our lives. On today's quest, we will look at the history of Mother's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Daisy the Dancing Flower! VFK Mother's Day Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:00 2. RomanticLove 1:01 3. iShaneBear 1:21 4. PrincePumpkin 1:54 5. DuckSwimmer 1:57 6. Hufflepuff 2:04 7. Minnie_Me 2:06 8. CuteStarPluto 2:07 9. bluedolphindance 2:19 10. WaterSnowDream 2:34 11. allyforever 2:37 12. tinathebattle 2:49 13. AquaEnchanted 2:55 14. Merrillynn 3:01 15. NoahBloo 3:04 16. CutieAmrita 3:10 17. ramona 3:12 18. BellaSwanCullen 3:19 19. wildsplashstone 3:25 20. fabmusa 3:33 21. LionJonathan 3:34 22. Lillian_Rose 3:34 23. Aceboy_Alex 3:40 24. iamabigdisfan 3:57 25. Nice_Princess_Megan 4:27 26. QuaintQuail 4:46 27. iOceanEyes 4:46 28. Spring_is_here 4:46 29. HeyJudette 4:52 30. fiddlefaddle 5:18 VFK Friday the 13th Mini-Quest 2011! Friday, May 13th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, May 14th, 2011. Superstitious people everywhere have been dreading today, Friday the 13th! On this day, the number 13, and the sixth day of the week, Friday, coincide, and the day has been considered unlucky since ancient times. This unfortunate occurrence of the 13th and a Friday teaming up to terrorize the populace only occurs from one to three times each year. The coincidence, foretells of more bad luck than people want to risk. On Friday the 13th, many people refuse to leave their house and will even stay home from work. They avoid eating in restaurants, and even for setting the date of a marriage! On today's quest we will look at Friday the 13th! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Apprehensive Ladder! VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day Mini-Quest 2011! Sunday, May 15th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 16th, 2011. Today is National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day! No doubt about it, there are few things better in the whole wide world than a good chocolate chip cookie! There are so many chocolate chip cookie recipes that it can be difficult to choose which one is your favorite, but it is lots of fun, not to mention tasty, experimenting to find the best! Before you run to the kitchen to try your latest chocolate chip cookie recipe, or sample your favorite baker's latest batch of chocolate chip cookies, let's take a few minutes to look at the story behind the fabulous Chocolate Chip Cookie! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Morsel Cookie Hat! VFK Windmill Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 15th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 16th, 2011. Outlined against the horizon, with sails turning in the wind, windmills have captured the imagination of writers and artists throughout history and have been put to work for a wide variety of purposes. These picturesque structures have had a long and interesting history. It is thought that windmills have existed in Europe since the late 1100's with the first known illustration of a windmill appearing as early as 1270. On today's quest, let's look at the history of windmills! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Wind Mill! VFK Windmill Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. RomanticLove 0:54 2. StayGenuine 1:00 3. PrincessAhoy 1:01 4. NoahBloo 1:07 5. GoldenCzarina 1:28 6. DuckSwimmer 1:28 7. iShaneBear 1:40 8. FireSnowDream 1:46 9. Minnie_Me 2:00 10. PirateAce 2:12 11. iamabigdisfan 2:15 12. millsfan 2:22 13. CuteStarPluto 2:27 14. BellaSwanCullen 2:27 15. allyforever 2:40 16. BlackMist 3:01 17. Tiki 3:13 18. Lillian_Rose 3:19 19. RealMaximumFire 3:30 20. dizdreamer 3:37 21. HeyJudette 3:39 22. CaptainBlueMaxx 3:45 23. iMocha 3:46 24. fabmusa 3:49 25. goldenicefeet 3:55 26. LionJonathan 3:55 27. QuaintQuail 4:09 28. wildsplashstone 4:25 29. SoccerTheaterKid 4:28 30. katbird 4:37 And now for something completely different. What we need is something new, something amazing, something epic that impacts all the ages... Coming soon to an anniversary near you! What's made of oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, argon and is 100% VFK? VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza! It's almost summer, and once again, it's time to get your car ready for the Open Road! May has traditionally been an excellent month for Auto Racing! This year will be the 95th running of the Indianapolis 500, which is one of the most prestigious and oldest motor racing events in the world! This year's Indy 500 will occur on Sunday, May 29th. As part of our third anniversary and celebration of the sport of Motor Racing we have a full schedule of events starting Saturday, May 21st. There are new race courses which have been created just for this celebration. You will find these on the Open Roads map beginning Saturday, May 21st, 2011, which will be our opening day for motor sports practice! There are new awards and Indy 500 enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events. Remember if you walk to the Open Roads areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Saturday, May 21, 2011 - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day Those who complete a practice race will receive the 2011 Opening Motor Sports Practice Day Pin! The 10 racers with the fastest times (and 10 random) on Saturday will also receive a set of 2011 LightningStrike Spark Plugs. These spark plugs will boost performance and guarantee the fastest starts and improved horsepower! Sunday, May 22, 2011 - Fast Sunday Practice Day Completing a practice race will win you a Fast Sunday Practice Day Pin! The 10 racers with the fastest times (and 10 random) on Sunday will receive a 2011 XK MaxFlow High Performance Intake System! This intake system reduces air restriction and straightens out the path of air flow to add extra horsepower to your engine. The system also isolates the intake and filter from the high engine temperatures by using a heat shield. Of course, cooler air means higher performance and more horsepower and increased acceleration! Monday, May 23, 2011 - Make My Monday Practice Day Complete a practice race today and receive the 2011 Make My Monday Racing Pin! Top 10 finishers today (and 10 random) receive the 2011 MassivePulse fuel pump which delivers the fuel your intake system needs, no matter what the demand. Using ceramic parts this fuel pump will never let you down and assure fast acceleration at any speed. Tuesday, May 24, 2011 - Torque Tuesday Practice Day Take a practice lap today and receive the 2011 Torque Tuesday Racing Pin! The top 10 finishers today (and 10 random) will benefit from having the 2011 SleekRam High Compression Head as their award. This new 2011 High Compression Head is guaranteed to add horsepower and improve the performance of your engine and increases your top speed! Made from the finest alloys and milled to perfection. Torque this baby down and watch your performance go up! Wednesday, May 25, 2011 - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day Your practice lap today results in an award for you of the 2011 Wiring Wednesday Racing Pin! Today the top 10 finishers (and 10 random) receive the 2011 InsulatorsDream Wiring Harness! This wiring harness assures no flash overs and delivers the most voltage to your plugs for smooth acceleration and top performance. Just what you need for any race day! Thursday, May 26, 2011 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the 2011 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2011 CatGrip Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2011 CatGrip Tires you will have improved acceleration and perfect grip in the curves. Their unique tread and design are created especially for the racing circuits and their tough steel cords mean that you won't experience a blow out during a critical race! Friday, May 27, 2011 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the 2011 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The ThunderMaster 3000 Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2011 ThunderMaster 3000 has been designed based on the latest technological breakthroughs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 28, 2011 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete you practice lap today you will receive the 2011 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2011 UltraFlow Supercharger Kit for their car! This Satin Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 40%! The UltraFlow Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this 2011 UltraFlow Supercharger is yours! Sunday, May 29, 2011 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * All New 2011 Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day 2011 Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day 2011 Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * All New 2011 Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * All New 2011 Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Racing Wear in other colors will be available for sale starting May 31, 2011 Memorial Day! Anniversary Ball! The Third Anniversary Ball will be held on Saturday, May 21st, 2011 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) There will be a special encore Third Anniversary Ball on Sunday especially for our U.K. players May 22nd, 2011 from 8:00 P.M. U.K. Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern, 12:00 noon Pacific), to 10:00 P.M. U.K. Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern, 2:00 P.M. Pacific) There will of course be special party favors and new outfits for the Anniversary Ball! Mintie's Clandestine Anniversary Secret Garden Maze! Plan for your Anniversary festivities to include a clandestine meeting in a secret garden! This Clandestine Anniversary Secret Garden Maze is not for the faint of heart, or those with allergies, as you may spend an extended period searching for this garden's inner reward! Miss this adventure, and you will never know the joy of reaching the true inner beauty of this Secret Garden Maze! Good luck to everyone, and may the allergy medicine be with you! Epic Anniversary Event! An Epic Anniversary Event - VFK, outside the box! 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day! Opening Motor Sports Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:24.964 2. ExtremeScarySky 00:25.318 3. ConverseStar 00:25.639 4. DuckSwimmer 00:25.865 5. Poorbe 00:25.909 6. BillyMays 00:25.994 7. LadyJaneGrey 00:26.459 8. LightBright 00:26.557 9. Lemon_Tart 00:26.809 10. Whome 00:26.864 11. LionJonathan 00:26.871 12. AlphaKathy 00:27.051 13. MellowAceDog 00:28.903 14. tomorowlandude 00:28.93 15. AstroLightning 00:29.322 16. ramona 00:29.325 17. Bill_the_Cat 00:29.327 18. AtomicScorpion 00:29.371 19. Cutiemorgan 00:29.472 20. Stace 00:29.479 21. TigersEyeMuse 00:29.514 22. NoahBloo 00:29.525 23. FrostFaerie 00:29.568 24. peacelove 00:29.617 25. Just_Echo 00:29.627 26. Shellyfish 00:29.673 27. IrishElement 00:29.683 28. Fleur-de-Lis 00:29.701 29. Silver_Fin 00:29.729 30. Eagle_King 00:29.763 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. AncientMyth 00:24.243 2. orchidlei 00:24.588 3. purity 00:25.439 4. Nayru 00:26.877 5. Goticdragon 00:28.07 6. Dalben 00:28.656 7. GuitarDude 00:29.033 8. Fudgums 00:29.95 9. InspireZ 00:30.49 10. Funny 00:31.425 11. animalsaregreat 00:33.613 12. EmilyAwesome 00:36.491 13. Adam_rocks 00:47.497 14. StarKid_Forever 00:59.605 15. MermaidMelusina 01:19.42 VFK Third Anniversary Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 22nd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 23rd, 2011. Today is May 22nd, and it's our anniversary! Virtual Family Kingdom opened its doors to its virtual community on this day three years ago. On today's quest let's take a quick look at some of our fondest VFK memories! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 3rd Anniversary Pin! VFK Third Anniversary Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 22nd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 23rd, 2011. Today is our Third Anniversary! Since VFK virtually opened its gates three years ago, the realization of many creative projects has been accomplished with many more planned for the future! Over the past year we have continued well loved traditions as well as adding new ones. We have built sandcastles, captured ghosts, wandered through mazes, sailed in ghost ships, wrangled turkeys, hunted for nuts, raced on the open road, and many many other fun things! On today's quest, in honor of our Third Anniversary celebration, we are going to look back at some of the fun things in Virtual Family Kingdom! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Third Anniversary Couch! VFK Third Anniversary Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Aceiii 0:58 2. Mr.HollyWood 1:03 3. Alliteration 1:09 4. PrincessAhoy 1:10 5. NoahBloo 1:52 6. CuteStarPluto 1:55 7. Aceboy_Alex 2:00 8. ramona 2:06 9. FireSnowDream 2:16 10. Nayru 2:22 11. LoveAngelMusicBaby 2:25 12. iSami 2:31 13. Meggie 2:39 14. fabmusa 2:40 15. Adam_rocks 2:45 16. tinathebattle 2:49 17. Stormz 2:51 18. AstroLightning 2:54 19. madamemagical 3:00 20. PrincessBelle 3:00 21. white-flowers-rocks 3:04 22. PinkBasketballStar 3:16 23. Mega 3:16 24. wildsplashstone 3:22 25. RealMaximumFire 3:22 26. Guest177458 3:27 27. BellaSwanCullen 3:30 28. MellowBrightMouse 3:37 29. ColorfulHeart 3:48 30. Genie 3:49 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Fast Sunday Practice Day! Fast Sunday Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Fast Sunday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. IrishElement 00:28.131 2. NothingElse 00:28.135 3. Watsup 00:28.168 4. PrincessDelaney 00:28.183 5. LightBright 00:28.261 6. AstroLightning 00:28.272 7. MonarchsHockey 00:28.277 8. Stace 00:28.293 9. Stormz 00:28.309 10. Hufflepuff 00:28.326 11. MystWynd 00:28.344 12. SammySofty 00:28.361 13. ColorfulWind 00:28.373 14. iDreamInColor 00:28.379 15. likeitornot 00:28.399 16. FrostFaerie 00:28.399 17. MGMT 00:28.406 18. AceGreenAce 00:28.435 19. Just_Echo 00:28.439 20. ramona 00:28.448 21. GreatCindi 00:28.453 22. De_Luxe 00:28.46 23. Guest209267 00:28.469 24. Badjuju 00:28.469 25. PrincessAhoy 00:28.496 26. whatsUp 00:28.507 27. SuperHelen 00:28.52 28. PluckyDucky 00:28.526 29. Cutiemorgan 00:28.537 30. NoahBloo 00:28.553 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Fast Sunday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. Alliteration 00:19.424 2. ExtremeScarySky 00:19.685 3. Poorbe 00:20.862 4. SpicyWaterPrince 00:20.94 5. Aceboy_Alex 00:21.034 6. Whome 00:21.627 7. tomorowlandude 00:22.129 8. EmilyAwesome 00:22.471 9. purity 00:23.387 10. orchidlei 00:23.708 11. BillyMays 00:23.941 12. CaptainNemo 00:24.095 13. Nayru 00:24.223 14. Lemon_Tart 00:24.612 15. Dalben 00:25.67 Anniversary Shirts and Ball Caps! The award for gaming excellence is now the Anniversary Shirt! These will only be available for a short time during the anniversary celebration, so don't miss them. The next award for gaming excellence will be the Anniversary Ball Cap! These will also be available only during the anniversary celebration! EpicAges FAQ Why is it called EpicAges? We have always had EpicAges as a central part of our world. One of our goals is to avoid confusion between the download desktop version of VFK and the online browser version. So, it seemed a natural choice to use EpicAges for the download version. Is EpicAges a different world? No, it is still VFK, but as a download desktop version. Are there differences between the EpicAges Desktop Version and the browser version? The EpicAges Desktop Version is faster for loading items. This is because the items are cached, so once you have seen an item, it will load virtually instantly every time after that. So, the more you use the EpicAges Desktop Version, the faster everything loads. This means blue blobs can be essentially a thing of the past. The EpicAges Desktop Version also has enhancements to IM and other features that are available because it is a desktop version. For instance you can take pictures of your rooms, save them, and manage the pictures. What types of computers will the download EpicAges Desktop Version work on? Because the EpicAges Desktop Version is created using Adobe Air, it will run on all of the platforms that are supported by Adobe Air. These include most Windows and Macintosh computers. How do I get the EpicAges Desktop Version? The EpicAges Desktop Version is only available to those with VFK accounts. If you would like to participate in the early Beta test of the EpicAges Desktop Version there is an EpicAges item on the Menu in VFK. This will display a form, and you can submit this form to be part of the the EpicAges Beta Program. The EpicAges Beta Program is currently restricted and there will only be a limited number of participants randomly selected each day. If you are selected you will receive a popup from staff giving you information about participating in the EpicAges Beta Program. Can I log more than one character in at a time using the EpicAges Desktop Version? At this time you can only login one character at a time. However, it will be possible to login more than one at the same time after the early testing is completed. EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK! Gentlemen, we can refactor this world, we have the technology, we have the capability, we can build the world's first fully integrated Desktop version of an online World. VFK will be that world. Better than it ever was before. Better... Faster... Stronger! Yet 100% VFK and completely integrated with the online world! Coming soon to a Desktop near you! EpicAges! The Desktop client for VFK! Our biggest release ever! The EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK! Developed using Adobe Air, the EpicAges Desktop Version is 100% VFK! EpicAges is 100% VFK and completely integrated with the browser version. EpicAges Desktop Version is the downloadable version of VFK! The best part is that the more you use EpicAges, the faster everything loads. There are lots of other new features in the EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK, from IM enhancements, like group chat and toast, to selectable online status! To be part of the exciting new EpicAges Desktop Version release just go to the MENU on your task bar in VFK and select EpicAges! Submit the form that pops up, and you will be eligible to be one of the limited number of those randomly selected each day to download the new EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK! The EpicAges Desktop Version is also the base platform which will be used for an upcoming release for mobile devices! The developers want your feedback! If you find something that does not work as you might expect, make sure to send a help report for the developers! 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Make My Monday Practice Day! Make My Monday Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Make My Monday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Mr.HollyWood 00:36.825 2. IrishElement 00:36.884 3. MGMT 00:36.918 4. NoahBloo 00:36.927 5. AceGirl_Cindy 00:36.969 6. PrincessDelaney 00:37.035 7. ScarlettRaven 00:37.099 8. Minuet 00:37.131 9. kassyrocks 00:37.175 10. Sorasmemory 00:37.177 11. likeitornot 00:37.233 12. CandySweet 00:37.271 13. NiceCutePumpkin 00:37.31 14. Fleur-de-Lis 00:37.353 15. Mariook 00:37.363 16. NothingElse 00:37.371 17. AceTheSnowman 00:37.386 18. DuckSwimmer 00:37.422 19. lightbulbs 00:37.439 20. Stace 00:37.475 21. IndigoChrome 00:37.509 22. MellowAceDog 00:37.518 23. YellowHairDude 00:37.525 24. Silver_Fin 00:37.541 25. MystWynd 00:37.542 26. RiverFox 00:37.55 27. HarryFan 00:37.588 28. Mermaid_Leira 00:37.637 29. GreatCindi 00:37.676 30. CarouselHorses 00:37.705 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Make My Monday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:28.074 2. Cutiemorgan 00:28.304 3. Alliteration 00:28.368 4. Wabbit_Season 00:29.02 5. Poorbe 00:29.514 6. Whome 00:29.889 7. tomorowlandude 00:30.016 8. purity 00:30.741 9. orchidlei 00:30.829 10. AstroLightning 00:30.873 11. SpicyWaterPrince 00:30.981 12. ExtremeScarySky 00:31.589 13. SoccerR 00:31.766 14. Lemon_Tart 00:33.813 15. Nayru 00:34.625 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Torque Tuesday Practice Day! Torque Tuesday Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Torque Tuesday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. allyforever 00:33.157 2. fantasyliger 00:33.734 3. Strolling_For_Fun 00:33.991 4. LightBright 00:34.141 5. Little_Sandie 00:34.735 6. LadyJaneGrey 00:35.211 7. IrishElement 00:35.547 8. ScarlettRaven 00:35.679 9. Alliteration 00:35.69 10. HarryFan 00:35.72 11. CandySweet 00:35.722 12. NoahBloo 00:35.726 13. SwanSpryte 00:35.784 14. ConverseStar 00:35.786 15. GreatCindi 00:35.79 16. MystWynd 00:35.8 17. AceGreenAce 00:35.875 18. Aceiii 00:35.886 19. lightbulbs 00:35.888 20. Guest473175 00:35.906 21. Guest209267 00:35.907 22. AceGirl_Cindy 00:35.92 23. Mariook 00:35.922 24. kassyrocks 00:35.924 25. ramona 00:35.925 26. Dean 00:35.927 27. MonarchsHockey 00:35.928 28. whatsUp 00:35.97 29. DuckSwimmer 00:35.971 30. Mega 00:35.99 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Torque Tuesday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. AncientMyth 00:23.395 2. Poorbe 00:23.563 3. Aceboy_Alex 00:24.178 4. MGMT 00:24.302 5. tomorowlandude 00:24.389 6. Cutiemorgan 00:24.621 7. Whome 00:25.562 8. likeitornot 00:26.098 9. Stace 00:27.32 10. SpicyWaterPrince 00:27.54 11. Fudgums 00:27.87 12. orchidlei 00:29.032 13. purity 00:29.191 14. Lemon_Tart 00:29.37 15. SoccerR 00:29.973 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day! Wiring Wednesday Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Little_Sandie 00:27.655 2. LadyJaneGrey 00:27.679 3. Mega 00:27.9 4. DuckSwimmer 00:28.661 5. Erinak 00:28.711 6. NoahBloo 00:28.863 7. LightBright 00:28.961 8. iamabigdisfan 00:28.984 9. KFan 00:29.408 10. greenjam 00:29.898 11. Merrillynn 00:30.106 12. IrishElement 00:30.388 13. Magical_Ace 00:30.43 14. NothingElse 00:30.523 15. tinathebattle 00:30.526 16. PrincessDelaney 00:30.534 17. likeitornot 00:30.536 18. HarryFan 00:30.569 19. Watsup 00:30.571 20. AceGreenAce 00:30.572 21. lightbulbs 00:30.572 22. AceGirl_Cindy 00:30.579 23. YellowHairDude 00:30.585 24. fantasyliger 00:30.635 25. whatsUp 00:30.678 26. Just_Echo 00:30.684 27. Aceiii 00:30.69 28. GreatCindi 00:30.691 29. MrCharming 00:30.719 30. sailing 00:30.739 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. Cutiemorgan 00:20.577 2. IrishEnchantment 00:20.725 3. Alliteration 00:21.448 4. SpicyWaterPrince 00:21.513 5. Aceboy_Alex 00:21.598 6. Poorbe 00:22.122 7. AstroLightning 00:22.52 8. Whome 00:23.22 9. tomorowlandude 00:23.306 10. MGMT 00:24.832 11. orchidlei 00:24.838 12. purity 00:24.984 13. SoccerR 00:25.828 14. Dalben 00:26.771 15. animalsaregreat 00:27.106 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Tire Thursday Practice Day! Tire Thursday Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Tire Thursday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Mega 00:33.696 2. astroblondie 00:33.725 3. LightBright 00:33.804 4. Camp_Rock_Rocks 00:33.83 5. ConverseStar 00:34.218 6. LadyJaneGrey 00:34.354 7. allyforever 00:34.515 8. NoahBloo 00:34.549 9. Little_Sandie 00:34.554 10. DuckSwimmer 00:34.599 11. Catie_Girl 00:34.63 12. SuperHelen 00:34.75 13. MonarchsHockey 00:34.925 14. KFan 00:35.035 15. Erinak 00:35.324 16. summertee 00:35.683 17. iamabigdisfan 00:36.071 18. fantasyliger 00:36.545 19. GreatCindi 00:36.734 20. HarryFan 00:36.734 21. AceGirl_Cindy 00:36.786 22. whatsUp 00:37.026 23. tinathebattle 00:37.07 24. Mr.HollyWood 00:37.074 25. AtomicScorpion 00:37.099 26. lightbulbs 00:37.138 27. ScarlettRaven 00:37.197 28. TigersEyeMuse 00:37.203 29. Magical_Ace 00:37.227 30. HeffaWoozle 00:37.227 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Tire Thursday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:27.622 2. IrishElement 00:27.643 3. Poorbe 00:27.657 4. NothingElse 00:27.824 5. Cutiemorgan 00:27.831 6. IrishEnchantment 00:28.031 7. Alliteration 00:28.071 8. Whome 00:28.312 9. likeitornot 00:28.772 10. AstroLightning 00:29.071 11. SoccerR 00:29.135 12. YellowHairDude 00:29.188 13. MGMT 00:29.942 14. purity 00:30.628 15. orchidlei 00:30.728 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! Exhaust Friday Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Mega 00:40.249 2. DuckSwimmer 00:40.563 3. Catie_Girl 00:40.677 4. ConverseStar 00:40.975 5. LightBright 00:41.36 6. LadyJaneGrey 00:41.553 7. NoahBloo 00:41.853 8. Little_Sandie 00:41.893 9. KFan 00:42.103 10. tinathebattle 00:42.157 11. tomorowlandude 00:42.292 12. MonarchsHockey 00:42.667 13. AceGirl_Cindy 00:43.468 14. HarryFan 00:43.483 15. likeitornot 00:43.591 16. iamabigdisfan 00:43.672 17. Watsup 00:43.729 18. Magical_Ace 00:43.732 19. AceTheSnowman 00:43.748 20. lightbulbs 00:43.898 21. Abacus 00:43.922 22. Aceiii 00:44.078 23. AceGreenAce 00:44.087 24. whatsUp 00:44.092 25. Mr.HollyWood 00:44.284 26. GreatCindi 00:44.389 27. allyforever 00:44.437 28. ramona 00:44.671 29. Gelato 00:44.821 30. Moneypenny 00:44.87 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:30.173 2. IrishElement 00:31.232 3. YellowHairDude 00:31.593 4. Cutiemorgan 00:32.015 5. NothingElse 00:32.428 6. AstroLightning 00:32.683 7. Alliteration 00:33.033 8. AncientMyth 00:33.149 9. SpicyWaterPrincess 00:33.626 10. Poorbe 00:33.908 11. MGMT 00:33.953 12. Whome 00:34.91 13. SpicyWaterPrince 00:35.274 14. purity 00:36.09 15. Ducky 00:36.312 2011 Anniversary Celebration - SuperCharger Saturday Practice Day! SuperCharger Saturday Practice Day Lap Leaders: 2011 Anniversary Celebration - SuperCharger Saturday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Mega 00:35.147 2. DuckSwimmer 00:35.597 3. MonarchsHockey 00:35.741 4. NoahBloo 00:35.818 5. ConverseStar 00:35.911 6. Catie_Girl 00:35.964 7. Little_Sandie 00:36.212 8. LightBright 00:36.258 9. LadyJaneGrey 00:36.305 10. NiceCutePumpkin 00:36.975 11. allyforever 00:37.001 12. Golden_Warrior 00:37.267 13. tinathebattle 00:37.396 14. iamabigdisfan 00:37.998 15. whatsUp 00:38.426 16. AceTheSnowman 00:38.509 17. HarryFan 00:38.522 18. AceGreenAce 00:38.63 19. GreatCindi 00:38.724 20. lightbulbs 00:38.724 21. Watsup 00:38.826 22. TigersEyeMuse 00:38.827 23. Fleur-de-Lis 00:38.833 24. AceGirl_Cindy 00:38.845 25. Magical_Ace 00:38.875 26. GridRacer 00:38.896 27. ScarlettRaven 00:38.897 28. Aceiii 00:38.942 29. Mr.HollyWood 00:39.016 30. Veela 00:39.052 2011 Anniversary Celebration - SuperCharger Saturday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 10 times: 1. Poorbe 00:26.513 2. Aceboy_Alex 00:27.049 3. likeitornot 00:27.2 4. IrishElement 00:27.237 5. ExtremeScarySky 00:27.271 6. YellowHairDude 00:27.528 7. AncientMyth 00:27.895 8. MGMT 00:27.945 9. Cutiemorgan 00:27.947 10. Alliteration 00:28.078 11. NothingElse 00:28.242 12. sailing 00:28.501 13. SpicyWaterPrincess 00:28.88 14. Ducky 00:29.061 15. Whome 00:29.091 2011 Anniversary Celebration - Race Day Pit Stop! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Time Travel Ride - 3 Day Ride Event! Make sure you set your clock to be back in VFK at 8 P.M. Eastern Time for the start of our 3 DAY VFK Time Travel Ride Event. We will have 9 Start rooms open. Everyone that rides gets a special Exclusive HOST Prize. Ride as often as you like. Take a trip through our time machine and see all the items given as Weekly Quest Prizes and also a history of HOST Prizes. The ride will end with a tribute to Memorial Day and the memory of all those heroes that paid the ultimate price so we could enjoy our freedom. There will be a 2 hour Encore Ride Event on Sunday and Monday. Check the event calendar for times. Mintie's Clandestine Anniversary Secret Garden Maze! Mintie's Clandestine Anniversary Secret Garden Maze returns! It's time to brave the foliage in Mintie's Clandestine Anniversary Secret Garden Maze again! You'll need all your wits to unlock the secrets of this Garden, which are even more devious than before! Check the calendar for times. VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 29th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 30th, 2011. Today, the last weekend in May, Memorial Day weekend, marks the running of the 95th Indianapolis 500-Mile Race, also known as the Indianapolis 500! It is also the 100th anniversary of the very first Indianapolis 500 and the third race of the three year Centennial era celebration. This automobile race is scheduled to take place annually at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway (IMS) in Speedway, Indiana. The IMS began in 1906 and is considered to be one of the worldwide leaders in motorsports. On today's quest, let's look at the history of both the IMS and the Indianapolis 500 racing event! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Tire Couch! VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. GoldenCzarina 1:54 2. PirateTerry 2:16 3. FireSnowDream 2:16 4. ramona 2:22 5. Meggie 2:42 6. Osmello 2:46 7. CuteStarPluto 2:46 8. Nayru 2:51 9. Dewella 2:55 10. wildsplashstone 3:06 11. elegance 3:07 12. NeverEnding 3:07 13. Guest445085 3:10 14. iamabigdisfan 3:22 15. Terry_Girl 3:34 16. BellaSwanCullen 3:39 17. SharkInTheWater 3:40 18. LionJonathan 3:40 19. Catie_Girl 3:40 20. AstroFitz 3:43 21. allyforever 3:48 22. Genie 3:55 23. Tigger.Tamer 3:58 24. SnowHawke 4:01 25. BigNapfan 5:01 26. frenchsilk 5:06 27. pitak 5:07 28. MellowMoz 5:21 29. Shadow_Moon 5:34 30. PresentPig 6:01 VFK Memorial Day Mini-Quest! Monday, May 30th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, May 31st, 2011. Today is Memorial Day, a day of remembrance for those who have fallen in service to our country! This National holiday began way back on May 5th, 1868 and was formerly known as Decoration Day. Army General John Logan is credited for starting this holiday after the American War Between the States. General Logan first set the observance for the day for May 30th annually. Memorial Day was not recognized on the last Monday in May, until 1971. On today's quest let's take a look at the holiday on which we honor our soldiers that have fought for our country! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Memorial Day American Eagle Flag 2011 Pin! Spring/Summer Fashions 2011 Release I Beautifully tailored and trimmed to perfection, this amazing line of garments will set the mood of any gathering to fun and fashionable! The Spring/Summer Sensations Release I will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday May 31st! Don't be caught out of style, be a Summer Sensation!